postmanpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Postman Pat and the Go-Kart Race
Postman Pat and the Go-Kart Race is the eighth episode of Postman Pat Series 5. It was written by Colin Davis. Plot Greendale is holding a go-kart race. Mrs. Goggins warns everybody that anyone wishing to compete in the race must not use engines in their go-karts. At first the racers start out as a "father and child" team, but because Pat is not too good at building Julian's go-kart and the other fathers are barely letting their children help them make theirs, the children decide to form their own team. They modify Pat's go-kart and Julian is chosen to be the team's driver with Jess as his mascot. Meanwhile, Alf, P.C. Selby and Ajay secretively decide to cheat and borrow quiet electric engines for their go-karts from Ted. Ted tries to warn them that they won't stop, but Alf, Ajay and Arthur take no notice and on the day of the race, their go-karts just race on past the finishing line without stopping after both laps. They try flicking the switches on the engines, but it does not help and they drive out of control towards the edge of Greendale Crag. Pat has to set sail in Julian's go-kart in order to save them. Ajay and Alf are saved before reaching the crag thanks to a bush and a pile of hay, but Arthur is still heading straight for the edge. Pat has to bump Julian's go-kart into Arthur's in order to drive him away from the edge of the crag. Arthur then finally stops when he falls into a pile of manure. When Ajay, Alf and Arthur return to the Green after being saved, Mr. Pringle disqualifies them for using engines in their go-karts and he gives the winner's cup to the children's team. They are all very happy indeed and Julian is very glad that he stuck to the rules of the race after all. Characters *Pat *Jess *Sara *Julian *Mrs. Goggins *Bonnie *Ted Glen *Alf Thompson *Dorothy Thompson *Bill Thompson *The Reverend Timms *Ajay Bains *Nisha Bains *Meera Bains *P.C. Selby *Lucy Selby *Mr. Pringle *Doctor Gilbertson (cameo) Vehicles *Ted's Lorry Locations *Pat's House *Post Office *Ted's Workshop *Ted's Mill *Greendale Station *The Church *Greendale Primary School *Garner Hall *The Green *P.C. Selby's House *The Old Village Pump *Greendale Crag *River Penn Cast *Ken Barrie as Pat, Ted, Alf, the Reverend, P.C. Selby and Mr. Pringle *Melissa Sinden as Jess and Bonnie *Carole Boyd as Sara and Mrs. Goggins *Janet James as Julian and Lucy *Kulvinder Ghir as Bill and Ajay *Archie Panjabi as Nisha and Meera Trivia *Ted's electric engines are actually toy diesel locomotives. Goofs *In the shot where Julian carries on after his pit stop, the characters do not move their lips when they cheer for him and gasp as Ajay, Alf, and Arthur race past. Bill's lips also do not move when he says "Hey?!" *The race is only two laps, but Ajay, Alf and Arthur do three. *Pat still cheers for Ajay, Alf and Arthur, even though he now knows that they have cheated. *In one shot when Pat, Julian and Jess drive over the bumpy field, Pat is still wearing his hat, even though he is supposed to be wearing a helmet at this point. *Alf, Ajay and Arthur could have avoided heading towards Greendale Crag if they had stayed on the road. *Anji Kreft is credited in voice cast at the end, but she has never been known to play a part in the show. Gallery PostmanPatandtheGo-KartRaceTitleCard.jpg|Title Card Postman-pat-and-the-go-kart-race-1.PNG Postman-pat-and-the-go-kart-race-2.PNG Postman-pat-and-the-go-kart-race-3.PNG Postman-pat-and-the-go-kart-race-4.PNG Postman-pat-and-the-go-kart-race-5.PNG Postman-pat-and-the-go-kart-race-6.PNG Postman-pat-and-the-go-kart-race-7.PNG Postman-pat-and-the-go-kart-race-8.PNG Postman-pat-and-the-go-kart-race-9.PNG Postman-pat-and-the-go-kart-race-10.PNG Postman-pat-and-the-go-kart-race-11.PNG Postman-pat-and-the-go-kart-race-12.PNG Postman-pat-and-the-go-kart-race-13.PNG Postman-pat-and-the-go-kart-race-14.PNG Postman-pat-and-the-go-kart-race-15.PNG Postman-pat-and-the-go-kart-race-16.PNG Postman-pat-and-the-go-kart-race-17.PNG Postman-pat-and-the-go-kart-race-18.PNG Postman-pat-and-the-go-kart-race-19.PNG Postman-pat-and-the-go-kart-race-20.PNG Postman-pat-and-the-go-kart-race-21.PNG Postman-pat-and-the-go-kart-race-22.PNG Postman-pat-and-the-go-kart-race-23.PNG Postman-pat-and-the-go-kart-race-24.PNG PostmanPatandtheGo-KartRace.jpg Postman-pat-and-the-go-kart-race-25.PNG Postman-pat-and-the-go-kart-race-26.PNG Postman-pat-and-the-go-kart-race-27.PNG Postman-pat-and-the-go-kart-race-28.PNG Postman-pat-and-the-go-kart-race-29.PNG Postman-pat-and-the-go-kart-race-30.PNG Postman-pat-and-the-go-kart-race-31.PNG Postman-pat-and-the-go-kart-race-32.PNG Postman-pat-and-the-go-kart-race-33.PNG Postman-pat-and-the-go-kart-race-34.PNG Postman-pat-and-the-go-kart-race-35.PNG Postman-pat-and-the-go-kart-race-36.PNG Postman-pat-and-the-go-kart-race-37.PNG Postman-pat-and-the-go-kart-race-38.PNG Videos Postman Pat and the Go Kart Race Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes